


Happy Endings

by Saucery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, Happy Ending, Humor, Invisibility, Kinky, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Romance, Vegetarians & Vegans, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The <i>Supernatural</i> finale! Sam gets married. Dean gets laid. Castiel gets creative. Happy endings for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Endings

"So, Cas. How's the party?" asked Dean, the moment he managed to escape into the kitchen where, as he'd guessed correctly, his angel was hiding.

Castiel shot him a look that could've meant anything from 'Oh, hey! Tofu!' to 'I may have fornicated with an ill-advised individual.' Dean didn't want to think that the latter was a possibility, so he offered Cas his tofu-laden plate. He was getting better at reading angel-faces. Probably.

"The hell did Sam marry a vegetarian for? The faux-chicken's pathetic. Man, I gotta get you to try the - mmph," said Dean, because Castiel had neatly laid the plate aside, cupped Dean's jaw, and drawn Dean in for a kiss.

When they parted, Castiel was licking his lips.

"I may be discovering another sort of carnivorous instinct," Castiel murmured, "than the devouring of meat." His eyes glittered.

Okay, so, wow. Apparently that look had meant ' _yet_ to fornicate with an ill-advised individual'. Except that when Castiel enrolled for a crash course in sinning? Dean was _totally_ the best guy to teach Lust 101. Nothing ill-advised about it.

This might be Sam's post-wedding party, but Dean would be damned if he wasn't getting a little action of his own. Especially now that he knew what Cas looked like, without that damn trenchcoat of his on all the time. Or what Cas's mortal vessel looked like, anyway.

Oh, _yeah_. Vessels. (Wet.) Containment. (Tight.) That angelic mouth was looking promising.

"Weddings are... enlivening," Castiel said, his palm smoothing over Dean's shoulder. And Dean wasn't sure if it was the emotionally charged atmosphere of the wedding vows, or the constant torrent of sex jokes, or just the alcohol, but Dean wasn't about to argue with him. Not when he'd done the whole not-even-after-death-do-us-part thing with Cas, several times over.

"Upstairs?" He grabbed Castiel's hand and tugged.

Castiel, for his part, refused to move. "My wings can keep us unseen and unheard," he said, and _whoa_. Hello, exhibitionist kitchen-sex. Exhibitionist kitchen-sex at _someone else's wedding_. Dean was definitely the best teacher, wasn't he? Just call him Professor Sexy.

And so it happened that, when a succession of people entered the kitchen at irregular intervals during the next hour, for beers or respite or idle chatter, none noticed that the bottle of olive oil had, apparently, moved from its usual position next to the stove, been uncapped, and shoved hastily between the microwave and the potted sunflower to keep it upright. None noticed that the sunflower was swaying rhythmically, either.

"I've created a monster," Dean groaned, much later, when the oil had been re-capped and the sunflower pushed back from the ledge.

"Mm," said Castiel, and his kisses no longer tasted like tofu, at all.

 

  
**fin.**

Please review!


End file.
